


2-4-1-10

by ElZacharie



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Post-Season/Series 13, Season Finale, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We missed you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2-4-1-10

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the vague summary, but I needed to keep it vague as possible. Based on the prediction I've had since Epsilon's reveal.

There was another AI in the suit. Just as Epsilon started up the process that would erase him forever, it activated.

He hadn't noticed its presence at first, too busy recording his message for his friends. It was groggy, confused, but it recognized him as soon as it processed what was in front of him.

"Ain't that a bitch," he muttered to himself, watching the AI's hologram form before him.

"Welcome back home, Epsilon," the Alpha said, arms open. "We missed you."

**Author's Note:**

> come cry with me at fatgrif (temp url) or leonarddadchurch


End file.
